jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dinosaurus1/Why the JW Website Art Designs may not be canon.
Hello, fellow JP/JW Wiki users, I am here to discuss an interesting aspect of the JP/JW Franchise; the Jurassic World Website Designs. Now, a lot of people take the designs as canon (except maybe the Parasaurolophus and the Pachycephalosaurus) because they have bright colorations and are fully accurate. However, I would like to state my opinion on the matter; For me, the website designs are not canon. I do not take them as canon, but not without reason. I made this blog to share the reasons why I do not believe they are canon, as well as state the reasons why they may not be canon. Lets begin. 1. This is Jurassic Park/World, not Saurian. Okay, so one thing you will notice about the website designs is how accurate they are compared to the other dinosaurs. For example, take the Suchomimus. It isn't the usual inaccurate JP dinosaur; it is a flat out full on accurate depiction of a Suchomimus, complete with supanated wrists, no shrinkwrapping, and speculative protofeathers (which is next to unlikely to impossible, by the way, since Suchomimus is a carnosaur, not a coelurosaur). Some fans view it as the superior, quintessential, and universal depiction of a film canon Suchomimus... but I have to disagree. First off, remember in Jurassic World how Dr. Henry Wu stated that no dinosaur in the Jurassic series are supposed to be 100% accurate due to their edited genetic code? The Suchomimus website design, alongside the other website designs, just don't fit into that explanation for why the dinosaurs are inaccurate in the JP/JW series; because their genetic code is too pure to fit into the Jurassic Park/World Series' theme. Oh, and if you're going to show me the Suchomimus DPG picture, I would like to state that at the bottom right corner, it says that it is an artist rendering, and it could be a made up event by its creator to show the effects of the diseases present on Isla Nublar. Oh, and about that Metriacanthosaurus DPG render, it was unused, so it may not be canon, and the render may be copied and slightly edited from the JW Website Metriacanthosaurus renders. 2. Their colorations are too bright and too colorful. So, before you bring up the fact that there have been colorful designs in the JP Franchise before (for example, the JP3 Designs), let me tell you this; those designs actually have color patterns that feel normal and not too random and feel like they could fit into the Jurassic Park/World Franchise's theme. Sure, there are modern day animals with bright colorations, like butterflies, parrots, and even some frogs, so I guess it would be okay for these designs to exist. On the other hand, the JW Website Designs's colors feel more like usual very colorful paleoart rather than something that could fit within the JP/JW theme; because their patterns are very random, like the Suchomimus painting and how there are golden yellow spots and stripes and markings all over the dark but bright blue body of the painting. I mean, if that is what the real Suchomimus looked like, then how on Earth could it blend in with its environment, with its large size? 3. Some designs have been retconned before. Yes, a few designs on the website have been retconned before, thus casting doubt on the paintings of the Suchomimus, Microceratus, Metriacanthosaurus, and the Edmontosaurus being canon. The Parasaurolophus, the Pachycephalosaurus, and especially the Baryonyx have had paintings on the JW Website... and yet they were retconned in either Jurassic World or the later installments. Colin Trevorrow even confirmed that the Baronyx painting was not what the film canon Baryonyx looked like, as we all saw what it looked like in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Here's the link to prove it. https://twitter.com/colintrevorrow/status/938009406947643392 And so, if this is the case, then that would mean that the rest of the unrevealed dinosaurs that had paintings are also not what they look like and has to look different. Oh, and if the paintings of the rest are canon, then why is that so? Why is the art of the Baryonyx wrong, but the art of the rest of the unrevealed dinosaurs are right? It makes no sense. 4. They are unofficial paleoart by Julius Csotonyi. And here is the my biggest reason as to why the JW Website Art is not canon. It is because the art is from a paleoartist named Julius Csotonyi. He is a guy that draws accurate dinosaurs in their natural habitats. Sometimes, the art he makes are just really good and anatomically accurate. And so, Universal hired him to make the paintings of mentioned dinosaurs in Reason #3, in order to promote the JW Website and Jurassic World. Now look, I am not a hater of accurate dinosaurs. In fact, I really like accurate dinosaurs and I am curious to see what they looked like in life. I completely respect Julius Csotonyi and his works which were promoted in the JW Website. It's just that there has to be a continuity in the JP/JW Franchise in which the dinosaurs are inaccurate because of their genetic code, and the JW Website Art just don't fit that continuity, for all of the reasons above. Edit: However, during my time of reading comments on the Fallen Kingdom Baryonyx, some people have refused to believe that the JW Website Baryonyx is non-canon, despite confirmation that the Baryonyx from the JW Website is just a painting. Thank you for reading my blog. Hopefully you learned something and I wish you a good day. Category:Blog posts